Betrayed
by Sooph
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year when he finds out his friends have betrayed him because he's a Horcrux. Dumbledore has planned his death out and put him up like a pig for slaughter. Time-travel, MAIN-pairing is HP/DG, Dark-Harry, Kind of evil Harry ..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I_ do not own_ Harry potter® it belongs to J.K. Rowling, if you were a complete retard and didn't know this already :P**

**I only own, this PC and my half eaten bag of chips (or Crisps)**

Hey guys, this is officially my first-ever fanfiction, I hope it's allright and I hope you enjoy it XD**_  
_**

~Sooph~

PS: this is the rewrite of this chapter (June 2nd 2012)

_Word-count: 1.852 words_

**_Chapter 1_**

Harry had just walked out of detention, with Snape.

God he was such a _git_! It wasn't like he had a bad day once-in-a-while, it was like this. Every. Single. Time.

He was sick of it, and Sirius-oh, Sirius.

Merlin, he missed him.

He was his pillar, he leaned on him, and now that pillar had crumbled to dust and Harry was caving in.

It was amazing that his friends had held him up so far, but with the summer vacation approaching, and the Dursleys, well, he hoped he could make it.

By now he was wandering aimlessly around the castle, feeling sorry for himself and wallowing in despair.

He found himself up in the Astronomy tower by then.

Nobody came there on Wednesday, since there weren't any Astronomy lessons that night.

It was a perfect location for tranquility, peace and of course, wallowing.

Harry had always liked stars; he was staring at them right now, unseeingly until he saw the dog-star, Sirius.

Well, that kind of fit right in didn't it?

He was about to 1: drift off to sleep or 2: Get up and go to Gryffindor Tower when he heard footsteps.

His first thought was, "Oh shit, it's going to be Snape isn't it?"

He didn't really feel like getting another detention so he quickly threw his invisibility cloak over him.

In the end it was just Hermione… Wait, Hermione?

He was about to ask her what she was doing in the Astronomy tower when he saw something shiny glinting of the moonlight around her neck; he recognized it immediately, a time-turner.

He was a bit confused by this, but shrugged it off as her probably trying to get some more hours of studying in.

'She probably chose the Astronomy tower so that she wouldn't bump into herself.'

Harry thought.

He was about to take off his cloak when he heard a howl down from the forest.

He saw a grim-like dog running through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, but he was sure it wasn't Sirius; this one was too light a colour and when he double checked he realized it was just a dog.

He was just going to turn back to Hermione and resume taking off his cloak and reveal himself when he noticed that she must've gone.

She must've dropped her time-turner because it was lying on the floor and the clasp was broken.

He was running towards the Gryffindor tower to give her her time-turner back when he saw her, (he stopped running and began walking again, evening out his breath.) She was surreptitiously looking around.

Harry passed this off as her trying not to bump into a teacher or her other self (from the time-turner) when he saw she was heading towards the entrance hall instead of Gryffindor tower.

He felt the nagging tug of curiosity and decided on a whim that he would keep his cloak on. (he felt he was doing this so that if she got caught he wouldn't be either, it was of no use if he got caught too.)

He felt kind of guilty by not telling her where he was but was too intrigued to really think about what he was doing.

She ran into the forbidden forest, which got Harry pretty confused because it was strictly forbidden to enter the forbidden forest and Hermione was such a goody two-shoes.

He sneaked in as well and just barely saw her white sneakers through the thick trees.

He followed her and decided to put a silencing charm on his feet since he was making such a ruckus with all the branches and underbrush beneath his shoes.

At one point she actually did turn around, he held his breath and heard her mumble something about squirrels under her breath. When they passed a little stream, he felt the ripple of the wards as they exited them.

He followed her further into the dark forest till he saw her stop by a little fire; he saw a dark silhouette of another person, a male person.

The way he held himself made Harry feel as if he was familiar with this male stranger, as he got closer he recognized him.

It was Ron. 'What in the hell are they doing?'

He thought in his mind.

"Ron, thank god you're here, where's Harry?"

Harry could just make out the words from where he stood.

"He wasn't in the tower when I was there, I checked his bed and everything."

"What do you mean he's not in bed!"

She was still whispering but her voice cracked a little in her speech meaning she was trying not to yell, unsuccessfully.

"Maybe he went to the kitchens after his detention?" Ron suggested.

"No, you're just about the only person who goes to the kitchens at night Ronald, but you might be right." She whispered.

'Are they talking about me?' Harry thought.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ron questioned uneasily.

"We were going to execute our mission tonight Ron, don't chicken out now." She whispered harshly in a reprimanding tone Harry and Ron were only too familiar with.

"We got our orders to bring him here!"

She looked disapprovingly at Ron."

Ron cringed and Harry would have but he was too busy trying to figure out what they were on about.

He thought it a little unfair though, they were on a mission, while he hadn't been notified and obviously wasn't part of it, he was annoyed.

He had to go through all this shit and they just kept him out of a mission?

"Dumbledore's orders right? Get him captured by Death eaters and make him give up his life to Voldemort, it really isn't that hard Ron."

"I know, I know but what can I do about it? Harry wasn't in bed and I wanted to do this next year."

What? This was an outrage! Harry was furious. How could they do this to him, they were his friends!

"Dumbledore warned us not to get emotionally attached in our first year. He chose _us_, remember? Dumbledore told us it was tonight, not next year." Hermione said

So their friendship was fake, Harry knew he shouldn't be surprised after everything he had heard but this cut him so deep. These people had betrayed him. His pillars collapsed, he felt desolate. Everything was caving in and Harry was feeling an inner rage.

Ron was grumbling about how he wasn't emotionally attached when Harry decided to reveal himself.

"Granger, Weasley." He said coldly.

Hermione yelped in shock and turned around to face him, as she saw him her shocked expression slowly morphed into a smirk. An expression Harry wouldn't have even been able to imagine seeing on his ex-best friends' face 20 minutes before.

"Hey mate, fancy seeing you here!" Ron said sarcastically. "Well, I've decided that I do agree with you Hermione. He certainly does need to be turned in tonight. "

Ron's voice sounded so nasty, it crumpled his composure.

"You-you both betrayed me, right from the start."

Harry stuttered out his shock.

"So Harry, finally figured us out, have you?"

The Sorting hat actually did want to put me in Ravenclaw to begin with and it said I had the cunning of a Slytherin, but Dumbledore and I persuaded it to change its mind." Hermione said all the while smirking victoriously.

"A pity, I thought we might've been able to do this mission, since we'd passed all the others." Ron mumbled morosely.

"Well, Harry is inherently evile, I guess we can make a little mistake." Hermione said.

They were having a conversation about him right in front of him, speculating tings that weren't even true.

"Yeah, since he is part of the evil old git. A Horcrux," Ron spat on the forest floor." It's disgusting just thinking about it, a soul-piece and it's in you. I'm sure it'll finish you-know-who off if we kill you. And the sooner the better."

Harry was frozen in place, since all his pillars were ripped out he was collapsing.

He just realized he was just standing there and was just about to turn and run when he heard Hermione yell, "Stupefy!"

He just had the reflex to stick out his had as if to stop the curse, the hand that was still holding the time-turner that he was going to return to Hermione and something phenomenal happened.

The time-turner suddenly emitted a white glow.

He felt the jerk of a port-key, the feeling of a hook behind the navel the sensation he could never get used to. Just when he thought it was over he felt the sensation of apparition.

Right when he thought he might suffocate to death he landed, or appeared.

**TBC**

_A/N: This is the rewrite on the 1st chapter XD_

_I don't have a beta ATM but I wanted to tell you all that when I wrote "evile" it was on purpose xD_

_JKR's title of the Horcrux book was Magick Moste Evile - What is (and isn't) a Horcrux_

_by Kevin McDonald_

_and I really like her "Old English(not really old english) " like "Most Potente Potions"_

_"Potente" and "Evile" aren't english or derived from anything but I personally think that they have their own charm._

_~Sooph~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I****_ do not own_**** Harry potter® it belongs to J.K. Rowling, This will be my disclaimer for the rest of the story. So I won't be posting another, it's annoying to copy-paste.**

Hey guys, I'm happy with how many favorites I have, and I don't mind not having that many reviews but if you've gotta tell me something, please don't give anonymous, mean-spirited reviews, if you don't like it, please feel free to click the red X on the top, lefthand corner of your screen, if however you have some constructive criticism please feel free to review (with your profile name) so I can clear up a few little things via PM.

It depends a lot on your reviews :D

I love Evil Harry and I don't think there are enough of his version's out there.

btw, I fixed the layout in later chapters xD

~Sooph~

PS: Thanks for all the favs and alerts it brightens my day. :D.

PPS: This IS my 1st story so have a little patience. I'm kind of writing it as it goes and have an idea of where this is going, Fanfiction IS OOCso everything will be OOC

I will try to keep most characters in cannon but I will make it more realistic by doing character- development before they change. And of course the betrayal will hit him hard and change his perceptions..

_Word-count: 1.054 words_

**Chapter 2**

He was in a dark, cramped place.

It was dusty and the scent was sort of familiar, almost like he was smelling himself..

Wait a second.. This place seemed awfully familiar..

And his clothes were kind of pooled around him, almost as if they were too big for him! He was just inhaling and getting ready to let a whole stream of particularly vicious curses loose when he heard it.

"UP! UP! Get UP!" He heard banging on- No! It couldn't be! "Boy, if you don't get up Right NOW!"

Petunia's shrill voice just made it clearer.

'Oh dear god.' It couldn't be true.

No, it was totally impossible, normally you could only go back about 4 hours at a time and you had to wait for a day to use again. A time-turner could only go back about 100 hours before the time-sand gave out and it stopped working. Well, that's what Hermione had said.

Also how did he become smaller?

He figured it must've been the stupefy-spell that Hermione had aimed at him and the coincidence with the strength, just his luck.

He was getting a little freaked out.

"Okay breathe, Harry, just breathe."

He whispered to himself.

"Boy if you don't get out of that bloody cupboard Right now, you won't know what's coming to you!"

Alright, so first he had to sort this out. So the best thing to do was act normal right?He grabbed some of the clothes in his- no "the" cupboard, and they fit him. _(he wasn't going to accept the cupboard as his, he had too many bad memories) _He had figured out that he must be younger by now, and that took about 5 seconds to process.

While he was processing this information he had decided to be a little productive and snatch the spiders out of the mini-socks _(well smaller than usual ones)._He opened the cupboard door and was cuffed on the back of his head when his cousin _(Dudley) _passed his door.

Oh how he had had a lovely childhood, he thought sarcastically.

God, he was starting to sound like Snape.

He moved into the kitchen to start the stove for the Dursleys' breakfast when he looked at the calendar and saw that it was June 22nd 1991.

He stopped in front of the fridge to process this tidbit again and rearrange everything in his head.

So, it was the day before Dudley's 11th birthday.

That meant that they were going to the zoo tomorrow, well, it was kind of hard to forget the experience in his cupboard after the whole snake fiasco.

The day went by in a "normal" fashion for 1991, at the Dursley's. Harry was frustrated about all of the changes, He was having trouble deciding if he was going to go to Hogwarts, or play possum and live the life he would choose for himself. He was feeling really depressed because of his collapse but, he was going to rebuild them over the summer.

He was just thinking about the prophecy and wondering if it was actually valid and if the old man had somehow tampered with it when his uncle called him down for supper, well for making supper _(which was 50% grease)_ and getting the leftovers_(which were few enough as it was, since his uncle and cousin stuffed their faces with food.)_

He had come to a decision, he was going to figure out what the REAL prophecy was by going to the DOM, and since no one had had an attack these past 11 years, and he was a kid, no one would probably/hopefully notice him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

I hope you guys like it (even though the plot hasn't started yet..) oh, and btw, I'm sorry for posting the same chapter twice the website did something crazy :/

Well, off you go!

~Sooph~

_Word-count: 680 words_

**Chapter 3**

Dudley's birthday, oh joy.

First he was woken up roughly with an "Up! U-up!

Get up! I want everything to be _perfect _for my Diddykins on his special day!"

"Ugh," Harry groaned, he wasn't used to sleeping on the mattress in the cupboard. It gave him a stiff neck.

He had liked his Hogwarts 4-poster bed 10 times better.

Even the cot he'd gotten (with Dudley's 2nd bedroom) after his letter was better.

Harry got up and started breakfast after a warning on not to burn the bacon.

After a whole drama about how many presents he had, Dudley's friend Pierce came over.

They left for the zoo and Harry persuaded the Dursley's to drop him off at a bus stop so he could head for the phone booth.

The entrance of the DOM, he told the phone booth he was a visitor.

He had used some of Petunia's make-up to conceal his scar so no one would recognize him.

He went into the elevator and went to the right floor, he remembered the way from the year before (in his time-line).

Just when he was about to enter the door someone came from the other side of the hall. He heard the footsteps; it would be any second now, till they saw him and then his whole plan would be torn asunder.

He was desperately wishing that he was invisible and the person didn't even glance at him?

He followed (the unspeakable) or that's what he thought the person was after through the door.

He found the right row and saw the prophecy, he made to grab for it and just then, the alarm went off, "INTRUDER ALERT! ALL UNSPEAKABLES SEARCH THE PREMISES!"

"Oh_ shit." _Harry swore aloud.

He grabbed for the prophecy, stuck it into his pocket and ran for the door.

When he got there he ran into a random room.

He then started to cry, it was fake of course, but the unspeakable that found him seemed to think it was genuine.

He was escorted out of the door and wasn't even searched.

'Well, I guess in times of peace, people don't really suspect 10 year old boys.' He thought.

He left the Department of Mysteries and got back on the bus to little Whinging, he dropped by the library and checked out 2 martial-arts books.

He had decided he would try to comprehend muggle fighting since the magical world completely ignored it, and it would probably be pretty handy in a fight.

He left the library and grabbed the key from under the welcome mat.

The Dursley's only put it there because it was a "normal" thing to do, so typical.

So once he was all huddled in his cupboard (he decided it was _his_ then since he hadn't gotten a new room yet.)

And he listened to the prophecy..

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for the Cliffie, you don't _have _to review, but I'd appreciate it cos it's my first fanfiction.**  
**

They're short chapters, I know but I'd like to post as much as possible now since I have exams coming up and I won't be updating as frequently :D

Btw: The next chapter is going to be waay longer :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys!

Here's the next chappie :D

Wordcount:2.049

**Chapter 4**

_-The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who've thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..-_

'no change there.' Harry thought, maybe the old man was truthful?

_-Power is the key, and knowledge is power.-_

_-Hero betrayed, returned in time, loyalties lie on either side._

_-He shall choose alone-_

_-Betrayed by one, torn asunder by the other.-_

_-There is no black and white.-_

_-The one with the __**power**__ to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..-_ (the last part was even whispery than before which might've been impossible, but it was Trelaway. Whom was he kidding?)

Well that certainly didn't compute with what Dumbledore had said.

'Then again an old man did make mistakes.' He thought sarcastically.

He _really _was starting to sound like Snape wasn't he?

He left the house and smashed the prophecy at the playground in some bushes and walked back to the Dursleys.

He started training in martial arts, which was going to be a drag, since his body was so underfed.

He had to start somewhere though, apparently it was good to start young in sports.

A month and one day later..

Vernon ordered Harry to get the mail, so he did, though when he saw his Hogwarts letter he pushed it through the vents of his cupboard so that no one would find it. Then he delivered the mail and did the dishes.

He went back to his cupboard and opened the letter.

It was the exact same one he got from Hagrid, big surprise..

Two days later he snuck out to London with the bus, and went to Gringott's.

When he entered he didn't show the awe of a normal muggleborn, which was a weird sight for most witches and wizards. Since his garb pretty much showed them he was muggleborn, and a poor one at that.

What was this _filth _doing in Gringott's? A respectable bank?

He stepped up to one of the tellers, (Griphook, he'd found him at the same one since the last time he'd gone with Hagrid.)

Harry started the conversation since the goblin was ignoring him.

"Ehem, hello? ... Hello!"

Confidence always worked with these vermin- no these 'perfectly respectable goblins.'

"Yeees, what is it?"

He sounded like he was having a bad day, or he was just being an asshole, which was more likely.

"Yes, I'd like to have a private room to discuss finances, I have a vault here."

"And your name?" Griphook snapped.

"The reason why I requested a private room."

Harry answered.

The goblin-no, Griphook, frowned at this and then slowly squinted his eyes.

"You think you can have free drinks, do you?"

Griphook declared.

"God, are you all complete idiots here?

No, I just asked for a private room to conduct business in, is it that hard, or should I contact Ragnok?"

This statement took the goblin aback, since only high-class people spoke to goblins that way and most people didn't know of Ragnok the manager of the bank.

"Yes of course sir, just a moment."

He spoke in Gobbledegook to one of the employees (another goblin) and then turned back to Harry.

"He will escort you to a room and then you can request for your account manager."

Harry thanked him brusquely and turned on his heel to follow the goblin.

They stopped in front of a door with _Private room 3_ written on it.

He requested for Rilgore, his account manager.

Rilgore entered 5 minutes later with a frown on his face because of Harry's attire.

"Hello, my name is Harry James Potter, the heir to the Potter family.

I would like to conduct business with you."

The goblin looked shocked out of his green skin.

"Ehem, yes, well that _is _a surprise."

The goblin said.

"Well, yes, now let's get down to the matter at hand."

"Please continue." The goblin answered

"I would like to know the current balance of my account."

The goblin got the file, which was rather dusty, and started to sum up the total.

"Well, the Potter family left you with approximately 5.000.000 gallons.

Your mother left you with 8.000.000 gallons and when your godfather dies and you are the legal age of 17 you will acquire the Black family estate as well."

"Wait, a second, my mother?"

"Yes, she was adopted into a muggle family, which would be an outrage if the press ever got their hands on this information. Which is why it has been kept secret all these years. She got the Gaunt Estate from her mother's side and the Machiavelli Estate from her father's side.

She's one of the heirs of Slytherin but your uncle, (her twin) got it since he _is _the eldest heir of Slytherin and male.

She only got the Gaunt Estate because her mother willed it so.

The Gryffindor Estate is still pending on whom will claim it."

Harry thanked the goblin and asked to be escorted to his trust-vault, which only held 50.000 gallons, and that was enough as it was.

He took about 2.000 gallons with him in a pouch.

Harry then headed out to Diagon alley.

His first stop was the trunk shop for an expanded trunk.

He got an ebony one gilded in silver with 6 compartments (according to the 6 gilded locks).

He blood bonded with it, shrunk it with a word and wandered to Madam Malkin's.

The shop assistant, a bubbly girl asked him if he needed any help and he told her he did.

He got a whole new wardrobe by the time he exited, which was good, but it took way too long in his opinion.

He got 6 everyday robes, 3 school-robes, 3 pairs of dragonhide boots. All sorts of things he didn't have before.

He then headed for the apothecary where he got his scales and a basic-potions kit.

He then hummed his way to Flourish and Blott's and got books he needed for his first year and Seventh year books, and some that weren't on any list but would come in handy. By the time he got to the wand shop, his trunk was ¼ full.

He entered the dusty shop and wasn't shocked this time when Ollivander popped out of nowhere.

"Funny, usually children always jump when I do that." He mumbled under his breath.

"Pity."

"Hello, I'm here to buy a wand."

Ollivander raised his eyebrows at this.

"One usually does come here to get one's wand Harry Potter."

After his speech on what wand his parents had, Ollivander started handing him tons of wands.

After what felt like the 100th wand Ollivander _finally _handed him his.

"Ah, yes, yes that is the one. Curious, curious.

Hmm, well it does kind of make sense.."

Harry knew he had to keep the time-line the same and ask the question again, so he did.

"Excuse me sir, but what's so curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tailfeather resides in your wand gave another... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand... when its brother.., why its brother gave you that scar."

Ollvander said in his mysterious way.  
"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked  
"We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great."

Harry already knew who Voldemort was of course, but he had to ask in case Dumbledore meddled in this.

Harry exited the shop and remembered he hadn't picked up Hedwig yet.

He was just getting into the store when he saw a boy reaching for Hedwig's cage.

He ran up to him and asked the boy if he could have her since he'd been wanting her since his birthday.(a little white lie)

But the boy declined and grabbed the cage anyway.

The mother of the boy on the other hand, grabbed the cage out of his hands and gave it to Harry.

"Jimmy isn't even allowed at Hogwarts yet dear, I'm sure he won't mind if you had this lovely bird."

She gave a stern look at the boy like she was reprimanding him for being so rude and they left the store.

Harry sighed in relief.

He was just heading for the cash register when he heard a hissing sound.

"Nobody likessss uss Ssylviusss."

"Well it iss to be exxssspected, we are a dangerousss specciesss."

Sylvius responded to the first.

"How many times do I have to tell you to sshut up, you idiotssss"

A third voice responded.

Harry thought this one was being a little bossy.

He noticed he was blocking the way to the cash-register listening to the snakes so he moved towards the snakes.

"Ooh look the young whippersssnapper hass come to graccce usss with hisss presence."

The bossy snake hissed.

"Well of courssse, but that wassn't a very nicce  
thing to ssay now wasss it?"

Harry hissed back, making the snakes let out shocked hisses.

"A ssspeaker! What a sssurprisse."

"And your name is?"

Harry asked the bossy snake.

"I am Ssylasss your grace, I am a cousin of the Bassilissk, from Assia."

Harry thought this quite impressive but knew that if you looked into it's eyes you wouldn't die because of all it's eyelids.

"If I adopt you, you will have to make ssure that you never open up your eyelidsss without my expresss permisssion."

"Yesss master."

Sylas answered.

"Good."

Harry said. He didn't mind having the snake calling him master actually, he rather enjoyed it.

Harry bought Sylas and Hedwig and headed back home after ordering Sylas to hide beneath his clothes and telling Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts to await him there.

He then snuck into the house with his shrunken trunk and Sylas, then he hid in his cupboard and wrote his acceptance to Hogwarts.

_**Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**I would like to inform you that I accept your invitation to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardry. I shall be there on September first.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

**TBC**

A/N: I hoped you liked it! XD I'm flattered by the reviews that I got :D

Thanks everyone.

_~Sooph~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the alerts/favorites and reviews I appreciate it!  
_

_~Sooph~  
_

_Wordcount:1,178 words  
_

**_Chapter 5_**

Harry got up the next morning in the same manner, so by his screeching aunt.

His uncle came downstairs during breakfast asking Harry where he'd been.

Harry's answer was simple. "At the library."

His uncle grunted not really caring.

Petunia on the other hand was upset.

"You should not go out of the house like that, I needed you to plant some Rhododendrons today. I do need to win the neighborhood's best garden prize!"

'God, it's the only thing she cares about!'

Harry thought.

Well it did come in handy since he didn't have to come up with a whole story.

_1 month a week and one day later…_

He took the bus to kings-cross station.

He'd escaped early that morning and left a note on the kitchen table.

_**Dear sweet family,**_

_**I have been accepted to Hogwarts and haven't decided to inform you until just now.**_

_**You won't have to put up with me for 10 whole months!**_

_**I hope you have a wonderful year,**_

_**Harry**_

_**PS: I hope I can return to a bedroom next year, imagine what the teachers might say about the cupboard? **_

He didn't want to deal with them so he chickened out and wrote a letter.

He'd gone to a café and had a sandwich (BLT), which was scrumptious.

Then at 10:50 he'd gone to the barrier.

Harry got onto the train, he headed for a compartment, found one (somewhere in the middle so Ron couldn't find him) and closed the curtains.

He got dressed in everyday wizard robes and re-shrunk his trunk.

He headed down the corridor till he found the compartment where Ron would find him and got out a book.

5 minutes later Ron barged into his compartment asking if he could sit down.

Harry 'hummed' and ignored him.

15 minutes into the silence (with Ron fidgeting, and Harry secretly smirking from behind his book) Hermione decided to grace them with her presence.

"Have you seen a toad?"

She asked.

Harry shook his head and kept reading.

Hermione lifted her chin and glanced at Ron

Nudging her head at Harry.

Then she said, "what are you reading? I've read all of the books already."

Harry ignored her.

"Uhum, excuse me? What was your name?"

Just when Harry was deciding to humor her and answer or not, a voice answered from behind her.

"It's only polite to introduce yourself first."

Hermione turned around and Harry got a glance of the speaker's face.

Hermione decided to 'humpf' and leave while leaving Ron to stay there as a third wheel.

Then the boy stuck out his and and lifted his chin while saying "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered.

"You think my name's funny do you?"

Draco snarled at Ron.

"The pleasure is all mine, I am Harry Potter."

Ron let out a (very fake) gasp.

Harry ignored him, and Draco smirked at that.

"Well, if you would join me and my friends in our compartment down the corridor?"

Draco asked in perfect pureblood-etiquette.

Ron tried to interrupt.

"Excus Harry cut him off.

"Sure, let me just get my books."

Ron was fuming by then.

Then Harry turned and put on a surprised face.

"I'm sorry? Do I know you?"

Draco snickered.

Ron's face was turning a putrid shade of purple

At this point and was about to say something when Harry turned back to Draco and said"Well then, shall we?"

Draco was turning red but for a completely different reason by then, you could tell he was trying, and failing to keep his indifferent pure-blood façade up.

They left the compartment and went to Draco's where all of his friends were and Harry got introduced.

They kept up with their pure-blood speak and had some interesting conversations till someone stopped by their compartment door.

"Draco, tut-tut letting a half-blood into our exclusive compartment now are we?" Snape said as he passed 5 minutes later.

"Excuse-me sir, but I'm actually a pure-blood from my mother's side as on my father's."

Harry answered.

"Oh yes? And who would you be then boy?"

"Harry Potter."

Harry answered.

"Yes, well then I'm sorry to have to break this to you (he didn't sound sorry at all) , but your mother was a muggleborn."

Harry smirked.

"I'm sorry sir but the goblins at Gringott's

told me that my mother was the heiress of the Machiavelli family. So technically I am a pure-blood."

Snape's expression was unreadable except for a little frown in between his eyes (which was hard to see as it was).

"And why weren't we notified of this particular piece of information if she was?"

Snape snapped.

"Well, the goblins told me it would be quite a scandal if the papers found out a pure-blood heiress was brought up by muggles."

Harry smirked again, he had gotten Snape! Haha!

Snape's expression turned stone-cold.

"Well that _is_ an interesting piece of information."

Snape (kind of) snarled back.

Snape turned on his heel and left with a billow of his cloak.

Draco wolf whistled.

"You got him there."

"Who was that?" Harry questioned.

Pansy answered. "That was professor Severus Snape, head of house Slytherin."

"Ah." Was all Harry said to that.

"So, what were you saying about being a pure-blood?"

Draco asked.

They kept up conversation until they got an announcement that they would soon be arriving.

A/N: Well, that was fun :D

_I'm going to do the sorting in the next chapter since it would be getting a bit long otherwise._

_XD_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had a review which made a lot of sense because I didn't make it clear enough.

Morfin had twins (with another probably crazy, (who would EVER go out with Morfin) pure-blooded heiress(old family) she was the last of)

The boy (of the twins) died as a baby.

The girl was brought up by muggles (Lily)

Now about Snape being in the train, please just go with it. I had him on the train because he's a head of house. In RL I don't think they'll let the whole student body (and the trolley-lady) go on a train without supervision do you?

I can change it to someone else but he had to find out (now he's pissed cos he thinks Lily married James because he was a pure-blood)

I can rewrite it if you like, but I'm already in the process of rewriting the 1st chapter and I'm in the middle of the exams.

Bear in mind this is my first FF :D

(Harry has been to Hogwarts before so this isn't new, (some parts) and I'm just going to skim over them(in fanfiction it just wastes time). I hate it when ppl copy-paste from the book with the whole boat-ride and the singing hat, I don't want to read this again, so I'm not writing it again.)

Thanks,

~Sooph.~

_Wordcount:_1,585 words

**_Chapter 6_**

Going through the same thing, all over again. (He sighed when he realized this)

Being called by Hagrid to the boat, this time getting in with the future Slytherins. He was getting to know them for the reason of seeing how they were like before he declared himself an enemy or rival. Sylas apparently didn't like the water though and almost blocked his blood circulation in his left arm, and hissed his disapproval.

So, they crossed the lake (Harry didn't even have to fake awe) since he was in the Slytherin pure-blood boat and it was looked up upon when you could keep your face blank.

(oh dear god, he hoped they didn't look at him like he was the second coming of Severus Snape.) He cringed in his mind.

Then Hagrid found Neville's toad and McGonagall opened the door while they were ushered in.

The first years screamed when they saw the ghosts, in the meantime Ron was glaring at Harry and Draco.

McGonagall came back and gave them the 411.(the info on their houses)

Then they were ushered into the great hall.

Where Hermione had to be a know it all and announce to everyone that she'd read about the enchanted ceiling in her book.

Everything went by very fast till McGonagall called out Padma Patil and Harry started to realize that he wasn't sure in which house he was going to end up in.

He had been manipulated into Gryffindor by Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and almost everyone to think that Slytherin was evil and mean and cruel and Dark. Was dark actually such a bad thing?

He didn't actually know a lot about the dark side now that he thought about it.

Though before he could finish his thought Padma had been sorted.

Then when professor McGonagall announced "Harry Potter."(extra loudly)

Everything went silent for about a second, before hundreds of whispers overtook the silence.

Harry stepped up to the chair.

'Hello Mr. Potter, long time no see, or should I say, well, I'm actually not sure..'

Harry answered in his mind this time.

'Well, let's just say you haven't seen me in a while.'

'Yes that might be best, now where to put you, your mind has only gotten better, though if you do want to keep your secrets you should pretend you're not as 'brilliant' as you are.'

'How about you make it easy on me and place me in Ravenclaw? Knowledge is power, at least it's a well known saying, and the prophecy said it.'

'Yes, true, true but I could have put Tom Riddle in Ravenclaw as well, as he valued knowledge greatly too. But I think Ravenclaw is not the house for you.'

Harry mentally saw the sorting hat dip the tip of his hat in ink and cross it out on a list with the 4 houses on it.

'Hufflepuff is too trusting for you, and since you just were betrayed.. Ooh ooh touchy subject, I'm sorry.' He scratched that house out as well.

'Gryffindor, I stand on the point where it was a good house for you, but you've almost had 7 years there and I don't trust you in not killing your ex-best friends as you've dubbed them.

You have changed a lot since your friends betrayed you; you've had a lot of time to think about it hmm?

Those 2 months in that cupboard weren't very nice were they?'

'No they weren't oh, and sorting hat-?'

Harry was cut off, since the hat knew what he was going to say before he said it, it must be annoying being Fred or George, but they probably made a whole joke of it, with who could finish the sentence first..

'No-no I won't tell anyone anything, I might've been Godric's all those years ago but if I was partial to his house everyone would be in Gryffindor wouldn't they? And I don't agree with Dumbledore.'

Harry saw a little smirk in his mind.

'Well that leaves Slytherin doesn't it?'

Harry thought.

'Yes, and as this conversation has gone on too long I think, the staff is looking uncomfortable since this is the longest sorting ever (a little smirk inserted here), well it was nice talking to you. And I stand by what I said 'you would have done well in Slytherin' which is why- '

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard a soft 'goodbye' when he was taking the hat off.

(the hat really did like rhyming didn't it?)

Everyone was silent, it was kind of eerie, the silence. Since it wasn't a very comfortable one.

Harry paused for a second and then walked confidently up to the Slytherin table while the whole hall just sat there with their mouths open like gaping fish.

Which was kind of funny to Harry. (he made a mental note to store the memory)

Then all of a sudden all the mouths snapped shut and the Slytherins started clapping.

By then Harry was almost sitting next to Daphne Greengrass.

She said "hello" in a neutral voice and a few of the upper years shook his hand.

They were escorted to the Slytherin common room by an upper year, Marcus Flints cousin, Maximus Flint.

The password was Aconite.

Apparently Snape chose the passwords.

They entered the common room which hadn't really changed since the time he'd been with Ron in his second year.

Sylas seemed to like this place and snuggled around his waist, luckily he wore robes, or you would see the snake.

Maximus told them that the first rule for Slytherin house was to stick together because as he said. "'Unity is always stronger' and 'strength in numbers' are your new mantra's."

Snape decided to grace them with his presence right then, and told them that they would be getting health checks the next day in the infirmary. The time would be behind their schedules that they would be getting in the morning.

After that the first years sluggishly went up the stairs (boys on the left and girls on the right.)

He saw a door for first years with his name on it.

Next to his name there were 3 others, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

He got the window-seat and unshrunk his trunk at the end of his bed.

He got out his Pj's and got dressed.

5 minutes later with his face washed and teeth brushed he hopped into bed.

He was just pulling up his covers when Sylas hissed that he wanted to sleep at the foot of his bed 'cause it was warm there and he's a cold-blooded animal.

Draco turned of the lights and Harry assessed his day.

'It could have been worse, now I just have to remember to look lost when I walk around the castle tomorrow.'

Then Harry laid his head on his pillow and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

TBC

btw: I don't have a beta yet so there might be a few mistakes..

As I said, my exams are coming up, so I won't be posting everyday, maybe not even for a week or two (unless I write them now..)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: 7, the magic number :DD

I could still write this, but to me it was tedious, it didn't want to write itself :S The next chapter is the one I wanna write, this one is kind of a filler and I fixed the "train thing in this one.

Oh well, here it is:

Word-count: _2,202_ words

**Chapter 7**

Harry and the rest of the first-year-Slytherins were ushered into the Great Hall by a prefect.

He felt so small being a firstie again, only 3 months ago he was walking these very halls but then he'd had (_or would get_) a low voice and had been much taller.

He wanted to grow better than he had before because he had grown up with so much malnutrition before. Courtesy to the Dursley's, he grimaced at the thought.

So he made sure he ate a whole plate.

He was chatting with Draco (_they were becoming fast friends_) when he glanced a flash of red hair, Weasley (_Ron_) must've slept out again.

That was typical. Harry couldn't forgive him even if _it_ hadn't happened in this time-line.

Their first lesson was Charms with professor Flitwick.

They had it with the 'puffs, and Flitwick seemed to like them.

It was a very uneventful class, except for when a little first year accidentally got his feather to sprout more feathers till Flitwick banished it.

Harry did well, but he didn't make it too obvious, he got it after another student had accomplished it.

Harry and the rest of the Slytherins headed for their next lesson, which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

They were there with plenty of time to spare so when McGonagall came into the classroom (_in her human form_) she saw that all the first-year Slytherins were already in their seats while her own house had only half of its unit.

She frowned at Harry, in an accusing sort of way as if to say, "How could you get sorted into Slytherin?"

After everyone, even Ron and Neville (_who had told her they'd gotten lost_) had arrived, she started the lesson.

After her lecture on the theory she had everyone try to transfigure a matchstick into a needle.

Harry faked incompetence.

He tried 6 times before he transfigured it correctly.

"5 points to G-Slytherin Mr. Potter." She said after she saw that he'd done it.

The good thing about McGonagall was that she was always fair.

Harry saw Hermione frown at him.

They left the lesson with the girls asking Harry to explain it to them in the common room after.

They headed for lunch and spoke about the teachers and compared them, they speculated on the other students as well.

After lunch they had Self-Study period, which was kind of pointless since they'd only had 2 lessons so far.

They revised Charms and Transfiguration and prepared for potions anyway.

Harry had to head for the infirmary for his check-up while the others went to the common room to practice Transfiguration.

Harry arrived 5 minutes early.

Snape arrived punctually as usual.

They entered the infirmary together, and Madam Pomfrey got Harry to remove his shirt.

Harry had forgotten about his uncle's beating, and Harry hunting while he was planning everything.

After he'd returned from Diagon Alley, he had been locked up in the cupboard for a few days and had gotten a beating from his uncle.

He hadn't minded because he had had his school-books to keep him company anyway.

He hardly felt the bruising since he'd had much worse.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and Harry heard Snape curse softly and quite colorfully, oh and his malnutrition was pretty obvious.

Pomfrey and Snape decided to put him on nutrition potions till he had a normal weight again.

Harry got to leave and was happy, after he'd gotten strict instructions to put on the bruise-paste on every day.

Harry headed up to dinner and swiftly got to bed.

The next morning Harry was woken by an excited Draco, (_he let himself go (So was acting like a kid) in the snake pit._)

"Harry! Harry wake up! We have potions today, with my godfather!"

Harry moaned that it was 6:30 in the morning and turned over.

"Harry, you know you won't be able to go back to sleep anyway! Rise and shine!"

Harry grumbled out a "Wanna bet?"

Before Draco yanked off his covers.

"AARGH! Draco! Gerrof! I wanna sleep!"

Draco just left the room, probably to go fix his hair in the bathroom.

"He'sss right you know? You won't be able to ssleep anymore." Came a hissed yawn from the covers, Sylas must've gotten back into the covers that were in a heap on the floor.

"I know but it issn't very nice, being waked up by him. I like to ssleep jussst ass much asss you do."

"No one can treasssure sssleep asss much asss I can."

Sylas hissed back petulantly, he was asleep before Harry could reply.

Harry sighed and got into the shower after giving Draco a sound tongue lashing about how he was going to wake him up at 6 on a Saturday morning so he would miss his beauty sleep and Merlin forbid! Get circles under his eyes.

Harry got dressed and headed down to breakfast where he drank a big cup of coffee for tea wasn't strong enough this morning.

When he got to potions he was feeling much better.

He entered the classroom and was about to go to the potions stores to get his 6th-years potion kit when he heard Draco call him over, to sit next to him.

Harry caught himself and got settled.

He got out a muggle note-pad and biro (_ball point pen_), which Draco frowned upon.

Harry ignored him.

Sylas had already complained this morning on why he wasn't allowed in potions.

Harry retorted that Snape would probably use him as a potion's ingredient if he didn't do as he asked.

Sylas left grumbling about how he was going to go hunt for a mouse.

Snape swooped into the classroom in his overdramatic way, and then proceeded to lecture them and insult them as "Dunderheads."

Harry snickered and luckily Snape didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

He antagonized Weasley with questions and ignored Granger completely.

They proceeded to brew a potion on how to cure boils, where Neville failed spectacularly and was sent to the hospital wing.

After the lesson Harry was held back.

"Mr. Potter I saw that you thought something was amusing in class today, would you care to enlighten me to the humor I expressed in my lecture?"

Harry made a big show of gulping, like any 11 year old was bound to do.

"I'm sorry professor I- well you see, I didn't mean it as an insult, I just thought it was funny that you called us 'Dunderheads'."

"I see, you seem to take a liking to sarcasm, you might not be so bad after all."

Snape responded to which Harry was very startled.

He expected Snape to take points or at least give him a detention but it seemed Snape wasn't so bad after all.

At least, if you happened to be in his house.

Harry was dismissed and headed towards the Quidditch pitch; he wanted to blow off some steam, and the only way to do that was by flying.

He was bummed by the fact that he had to use a school broom, but he felt like flying so he settled for one of them.

He grabbed one, after using an 'Alohamora' on the quidditch-supply shed.

He wasn't supposed to do anything above first-year level, and if a teacher somehow saw him, he didn't want to be confronted on how he knew or was even able to cast such spells.

So he mounted up on the broom and decided to do some diving and Wronski Feints.

It was dark outside, so he didn't expect anyone to see him.

Little did he know, the headmasters' office had a perfect view on the quidditch pitch. (_Well he knew, but he didn't think of it_).

The headmaster of Hogwarts was having a lengthy conversation with a head of house at that moment. He'd invited him over to his office after his last lesson, so professor Snape was stuck in his office being force-fed lemon-drops and sweet tea.

Snape grimaced at the tea and outright declined the lemon-drop.

He set the teacup down, and didn't touch it after the first sip.

They were having a conversation on the goings at Hogwarts and Snape was expressing his distaste to Harry being a pure-blood.

"You knew all along didn't you? He was a pure-blood. Is that why Lily didn't want to associate with me? Because I was a lowly half-blood?"

To which the headmaster replied.

"Now, now my boy I don't think that's why Lily disliked you. You certainly cannot blame young Harry on this though.

How did he actually find out about his heritage Severus?"

Snape replied in an unemotional voice.

"The goblins told him, apparently it had to do with his inheritance. Where you even planning on telling him Headmaster?"

"Albus my boy, Albus. And no, I didn't think it relevant to tell him, it would bring more animosity towards muggles."

Snape was walking towards the window and was about to complain about how he'd been chosen to patrol the train this year. When he saw a silhouette in the sky above the Quidditch pitch.

The person that was flying the broom was very skilled, but looked too small to be old enough to be on the team.

"Albus, come look at this, it is amazing."

Snape said quickly.

"Ah, yes young Harry is quite skilled on a broom." The headmaster was looking through binoculars.

"That is Harry Potter?"

Snape asked.

"Indeed it is, perhaps we can make an exception to the school rule where 1st years aren't allowed on the team."

Snape smirked victoriously, he had been about to ask a 7th year to take over the spot of seeker where a graduate had been the year before when they had found a prodigy.

"He might be good for something then."

Snape said.

They continued conversation on Harry and his health, till Snape had to go back to check on his potions.

The next morning Snape came over to the Slytherin table and pulled Harry aside to tell him the news, and to warn him not to go out after curfew or he'd be in detention.

Harry nodded happily and told Snape he would order a broom immediately.

Harry told Draco, he was naturally a little jealous, but he was too excited to let it bother him for long.

Draco wrote a letter to his father immediately and told him of everything that had transpired.

Lucius responded that he would visit the school soon.

Draco told Harry of this and told him not to order the broom yet; his father would probably bring him one.

Sure enough, Lucius arrived the day after.

Draco introduced him to Harry and Harry was introduced to Mr. Malfoy.

Lucius brought him a Nimbus 2000.

Harry had a civil conversation with him for once.

Lucius had to leave for ministry business soon enough and left Harry and Draco to admire the broom.

Harry had missed this broom, this one was like his 1st one, though they were custom-made so no two brooms were the same.

The rest of the day was spent trying it out, and since it was Saturday they could do just that.

**TBC**

A/N: I hoped you liked it, thanks for all the reviews :D

I'm re-posting the 1st chapter to clear some things up :D A lot changed in the chapter, but the same things happened essentially.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I have a few announcements:

1: I changed the 1st chapter a little so it would make more sense.

2: MY EXAMS ARE FINISHED! WOOHOO!

I'm just crossing my fingers for the test results now. This also means that I'll be able to write all the time now, except for in August, so the whole of July will be free. :D

3: Thanks for all the constructive criticism. :D

4: Thank you for all the nice reviews.

5: I've decided the pairing already. I will post it in the next chapter, I wanted this character from the start but I wanted to see what you guys thought up first.

_Wordcount: 1512 words._

**Chapter 8**

Harry's eyelids blinked open from the perturbing sound of an alarm going off. In the wizarding world an alarm clock was a spell that woke you up internally. Sylas had obviously felt his shift and was grumbling about how it was way too early for the little humans to wake up anyway, and that Harry should just go back to sleep in his warm nest. Harry chuckled and told Sylas he would wrap him up in the covers but was going out. Sylas didn't even bother asking to where, he just fell asleep again: the lazy twat. Harry was really fond of him though; he had little quirks that were very endearing.

Harry got dressed in his sweat pants that he usually wore to train for martial arts, so they fit all right. It was 6 in the morning and classes were going to start at 9:30 since it was Monday and his first period was free. His dorm mates used that time for sleeping in and doing last-minute homework.

Since he'd already done this he decided to go for a run around the lake. In fact, that's where he was at the moment. He started at a slow pace to get his muscles to wake up. He then started to speed up and soon he was at a brisk pace. He aimed to run for about 6 km (3,7 miles) and ended up taking off his jumper (sweater) during his run. He knew no one ran in the wizarding world, only the really dedicated. He noticed he had a really spindly frame, and wanted to rectify that ASAP so he did some sit-ups on the other side of the lake. No one would see him there, he still had 2,5 km to go yet so he only did 10 sit-ups and 5 push-ups. He made sure to stretch all his muscles, he knew 6 km was a lot to start with for an 11- year-old with a malnourished body so if he wanted to have less pain in the morning it would help.

By the time he was back at the entrance hall he had a thick sheen of sweat on his torso, so he pulled his sweater back on and headed back to his dorm, people were walking around by now, but they were all so drowsy, they didn't really notice him, it could have been the notice-me-not charm too. It didn't really matter.

He entered the common room and turned towards the entrance to the dorms to come face-to-face with Professor Snape.

"What did I say about being out after curfew Mr. Potter?"

Harry gaped at him. He quickly closed his mouth realizing he looked ridiculous and answered.

"I-Sir I just went out for a run early this morning.

I really didn't stay up this late." He sounded so puny with his high, childish voice and he almost felt sorry for himself.

Snape seemed to take in his attire then and said.

"Yes, well then go clean up, I can smell your sweat from here."

Harry blushed embarrassedly and ran up to his dorm. He made a beeline for the showers after grabbing his toiletries. After his shower he got dressed in his usual school robes and got his schoolbag ready, he had Herbology with the Gryffindors that day and he had Astronomy that night. He was looking forward to that because it was with the Ravenclaws.

He settled down with his 7th year Herbology book, at 8:00 Draco woke up to go shower and made his hair perfect, (in his opinion) slicked back with wizarding gel.

Harry sighed and snapped his book closed. He headed down for breakfast with Draco, since Blaise wouldn't get up for another 15 minutes, Crabbe and Goyle weren't their kind of people and Theo was going to come down at a later time.

They sat at the Slytherin table munching on waffles when Pansy Parkinson and the rest of the girls came swaggering over. Pansy talked about useless things hanging off of Draco's arm, he didn't seem too excited about it. The other girls Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass sat down and made light conversation with each other and Harry, they talked about trivial things.

The girls had also heard about Harry joining the Slytherin team. Millicent (please, call me Millie) was really excited and told him she couldn't wait for the first game of the year. While Daphne stuck her nose up and said that 2nd years were too young to be playing such a aggressive sport, let alone 1st years.

Harry ended up saying his goodbyes to the girls that weren't that bad company and dragging Draco away from Pansy. Once they were outside of the hall and out of earshot Draco shot him a grateful look. "Thanks mate, I was wondering if she would ever shut up. My parents are still choosing my fiancé and she obviously wants to be part of the Malfoy family, not that that would happen in a million years, I'd rather commit suicide and discontinue the Malfoy line." He chuckled mirthlessly.

Harry smiled and told him not to think anything of it.

They headed for Herbology where they went over the curriculum for that year and were asked some questions by professor Sprout. Harry got them all right and Hermione shot him dark looks throughout the whole lesson. He turned the other way and he heard her huff at that. After the lesson he was heading for the library alone when Hermione confronted him.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I wanted to be friends in the beginning of the year but now that you think you're a god or something with your know-it-all attitude I don't."

Harry scoffed inside, she was the one waving her hand everywhere in the class, he just answered the questions the teachers asked him, he never raised his hand.

"I don't see how that's my problem Miss-?"

He pretended that he didn't know her name, which seemed to aggravate her further.

"Wh-Hey!"

She spluttered, he saw her face heating up in anger and embarrassment.

"Well, if that was all Miss, I was on my way to the library so you'll have to excuse me." He sounded so polite and pureblooded with a cultured tone (even if to him it did sound a little ridiculous in his high-pitched voice) that she couldn't say anything back. And with those words he swept away from her in the direction of the library in a way that resembled Snape a little but not in a menacing way. He looked completely at ease; his gait was relaxed and graceful.

He heard her spluttering as he left and he kept his face neutral. Inside his head though he was laughing evilly.

The day progressed normally with him getting 7th year referencing material. He left for astronomy with the rest of the first-year Slytherins. They looked at the constellations and got the typical curriculum information. He yawned as he headed back to the dungeons, his young body couldn't take so much stress with him waking up so early and going to sleep late, he might have to change his schedule to Tuesdays and Thursdays.

He was getting ready for bed when he heard Sylas hissing. He didn't like it because he didn't want his dorm mates finding out about his gifts even if he didn't hate them anymore.

"Masster! Masster!"

"Sshut up SSylass." He said in a hushed tone.

"Yess masster." Sylas hissed, though he didn't sound too happy for being ignored.

After waiting 'till everyone was out of earshot Sylas continued his conversation. "Masster I have important

newss, I have found my mate."

**TBC**

A/N: As I've mentioned, I've already chosen the pairing xD I'll post it ASAP.

*Hides under bed* I'm sorry for the Cliffie. *Dodges rotten tomatoes*


	9. Chapter 9

**_I didn't realize there was a protest when I posted :S sorry._**

**_I just uploaded the pairing I hope you like it xDD So here you go!_**

**_There's a little bit of blood, but it shouldn't bother you too much, it isn't done in violence.  
_**

_**~Sooph~**_

_Wordcount: 2005 words  
_

**Chapter 9**

"Your mate? Well this _is_ an interesting development." Harry commented. "Is she close by?"

He questioned. Sylas seemed aggravated about something because he hissed menacingly.

"Sshe iss in magical hybernation." He snapped.

"Ah, well how do you plan to get her out?" Harry posed.

More aggravated hissing.

"A stick-waver forced her into it. You will have to help me get her out."

Ah, well it will have to wait for the summer holidays I may be able to help you then my friend."

"Nonsense!" Sylas hissed loudly.

"Well, I will try my friend but I can't just disappear from school without raising suspicion."

Sylas hissed annoyed.

"Why do humans always make presumptions?" He sigh-hissed.

"She's at Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened. "Is sshe some other personss ssnake? Did other sstudentss bring one, what breed iss sshe?" He hissed excitedly.

"She's no one's pet, like me I am a companion."

Sylas kind of puffed up proudly. (if that's possible as a snake)

"She is a Basilisk from these parts. She was bonded to a Great Sorcerer."

Harry's eyes widened even more which seemed impossible but he somehow managed it.

"The Basilisk? Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk?"

"Yess, hiss." Sylas snapped impatiently. "Now you musst help her sso that we can mate." Harry snorted, snakes and their young, they never thought of anything but procreating.

"She's huge though." Harry commented.

"I will be once we're bound asswell master."

Harry thought that it didn't really make any sense.

"I ssee, will sshe try and harm me Sylass?"

"What? No of coursse not master, only if you threaten her." Sylas responded sounding a bit offended.

It was like he couldn't imagine his mate attacking his master. "I ssee then I sshall help you Sylass."

Sylas hissed excitedly. "I pressume you found her by going through the pipess? Harry questioned.

After receiving a nod Harry continued. "I will meet you there then."

Harry headed towards the second floor; he had to pass through the entrance hall, which was an open space, and since his invisibility cloak disappeared when he arrived in the past (along with his wand) and he hadn't gotten it from Dumbledore yet. He just barely missed Snape as he swept passed the pillar he was hiding behind. He continued uninterrupted to the 2nd floor. He checked the bathroom for Moaning Myrtle and was relieved when he didn't see her. He remembered what sink it was and went right up to it and hissed: "Open." The sink moved and he saw the tunnel again, all slimy and full of cobwebs. This time he had more time and wasn't pressured by the whole saving-Ginny thing. He said "Tergeo." And waved his wand in a more intricate way then when you scourgified things. The tunnel was spotless. He jumped down and when he reached the bottom he hissed: "Close." And he heard the rumbling of the sinks setting back into place. As he continued his journey he made sure to "Tergeo" everything. By the time he got there 5 minutes had gone by for a two-minute walk. He hissed open again when he got to the circular door and the snakes entwined hissing.

He entered and there was Sylas standing in front of the great statue. "Sshe's in there, I can feel her."

"I shall try my friend, with my limited Latin."

He spoke in a kind of Parsel-Latin since he was speaking latin but with hisses.

_Aperire osstium, ego sum tu heress._

_Vigilemuss tuis coeunt et dominuss._

_Vigilanss de hiberna latebra Magnuss bassilisscuss._

_Magiae do aduerssuss famam._

_Et omness essse bene. Proxime ssecundum palpebrae tuae nolo enim laedi._

_(_Translation from Google translate:

Open the entrance, I am thou heir.

Wake for thy mate and master.

Awake from thy hibernation Great basilisk.

I grant thy my magic to break the spell.

And all will be well.

Close thy second eyelid for I do not want to be harmed.)

Harry was genuinely surprised when Lord Slytherin's mouth opened. The giant snake came out.

"Masster? You are not Tom Riddle, who are you?"

"I am Harry Potter his first cousin once removed."

"I am Saphestique Queen of the West."

"I am Sylastion King of the East." Harry was surprised when Sylas responded.

"I ssmell my mate, Sylasstion you are my mate. I have been ssearching thesse past 2000 yearss."Saphestique hissed.

"My common name is Sylas, and I have been ssearching these past 2000 yearss asswell."

"My common name iss Saphy, but not around common ssnakess. You may call me thuss my mate because of what you are."

Harry interrupted. "I'm ssorry Saphy but with your ssize you can't go around Hogwartsss, you will be noticed.

Saphy turned his way. "Yess, I know thiss iss my more menacing form, my magi-form I can grow thiss grand becausse my previous masster fed me magic when we bonded.

I sshall bond with Sylass tonight. I wish for you to bond us with blood and magic."

"I agree." Sylas pitched in. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was getting really tired. "Very well, but you will have to explain it to me Saphy and Sylas." He informed them. They both nodded. "You sshall have to get the bonding knife out of my previouss massterss work-room.

Harry looked up at this. He didn't know Salazar had his own work-room. "There is a chamber when you enter my nesst. You will have to hisss 'open' at the ssnake carving in the corner." Harry was excited so he quickly climbed the statue and scrambled into the mouth of the statue. He went into Saphy's 'nest' or lair and saw that it was damp and warm, the perfect place for a snake to hibernate.

He saw the carving and hastily hissed, "Open." He was really excited to see THE Salazar Slytherin's lair. He entered the room with bated breath, because that's what it was, it was just a room with a desk in the corner. It wasn't much bigger than his room (Dudley's 2nd one) at the Dursleys. It had light green walls with silver carvings of snakes. And there was an old silver frame that was empty. It wasn't very special.

He was disappointed but hurriedly headed for the desk where he opened a random drawer. There in the corner lay a beautiful silver dagger with ornate snakes carved in the handle. It looked to be very old, which it was but it didn't resemble Gryffindor's sword at all. Where the sword gave Harry a feeling that he would be fine and was invincible, the dagger gave him a feeling of ambition and vigilance. He liked this one more since it was more realistic, more like life, it was a wake-up call to naive people and children.

He quickly grabbed it and felt a warm feeling, kind of like a bonding, a welcoming.

He crawled back out of the statue's mouth, but this time Saphy was there to give him a lift. Sylas was next to Saphy and seemed to be really happy. Harry smiled.

"Sso you want me to bind you now, I pressume." Harry said amusedly. "Yess, now get on with it and ssstop dilly-dallying." Saphy hissed. Harry chuckled, he didn't think snakes would say 'dilly-dallying' in his wildest dreams but was proved wrong.

"I sshall commence then." Harry said solemly.

"You sshall know what to ssay ssince you have the blood of the great SSalazar SSlytherin. Saphy proclaimed proudly. Harry, for some reason didn't mind because he had a feeling the dagger would guide him and he entered a trance.

_"Ego vinculum te, duo sserpentess._  
_Orientis et Occidentiss ab oriente in occidentem._  
_Tua magna regna ut prossperabitur in hoc vinculo._  
_Dilectione cusstodiant te ssimul._  
_Et quamdiu hic vivitur et proximum tuum."_

(Trans from GT: I bond thee, two great snakes .

From East to West and West to East.

That thy great kingdoms may prosper in this bond.

Love shall keep thee together.

Live together for as long as thy shall in this world and the next.)

After the spell he cut Sylas with the dagger eliciting a hiss from him. His dark red blood coated his hands and Harry conjured a bowl. He let the blood run into it. He then flicked his wand and closed the wound absently. Even though he normally wouldn't be able to do it, since he was in a haze he didn't realize it. Harry then went over to Saphy and made an incision to which Saphy hissed as well. He let the blood fill the bowl further before he closed her wound as well. Then he mixed the blood with his knife. He then dipped his forefinger in the bowl and Saphy dipped her head down so Harry could reach it. He proceeded to draw a rune between her eyes. He continued by doing the same to Sylas. Afterwards he cupped his hand and scooped up some of the blood and held it out. Saphy licked it up and he did the same for Sylas. After he had done this, he still had about a quarter of the blood in the bowl. Saphy transformed into her small form, which was Sylas' size. The two snaked entwined and Harry poured the blood on them. Afterwards Harry backed away and sat on the ground. The blood on the snakes glowed gold and sunk into their skin. He awoke from his stupor, and yawned, he was exhausted. Sylas and Saphy were grateful and thanked him. He felt like a zombie and walked back to the entrance where he hissed: "open." The piped transformed to a platform. Harry got onto it and hissed "Slytherin Common Room." It was kind of like an elevator but it didn't really matter to him, he ended up behind a tapestry of the Slytherin dorms and headed for bed, in which he bonelessly fell into. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He would have really sore muscles in the morning was his last thought before he entered the land of Morpheus.

**TBC**

It might've been a bit cheesy at some points but I hope you liked it!**  
**

I changed the formatting, I didn't realize I was doing it or that it posted that way, but thanks for reviewing me!

BTW: Voldemort is the heir. And Harry is the heir After Voldemort, Lily never was, because she was a girl and the males have first claim even if they are half-bloods.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Chapter 10! I've reached a milestone!

Don't get your hopes up for Harry/Daphne just yet, he will be dating other girls as well, but she is the main pairing, that doesn't automatically mean he's going to end up with her though (not that that means he won't), it just means they will be the most focused on pairing. (I haven't decided yet, my outline is pretty general)

Wow all those hits! It makes me so happy.

*Does happy dance freaking her brothers out*

Harry: Run awaaaay! Take cover!

Sooph: Duckface…

Everyone: Backs away slowly

PS: Ok, There might be quite a few clichés in this story, but you'll have to bear with me..

(I don't really mind them just that it's not at every turn, though this is still the beginning of the story.. I might merge some chapters together at a later date, it depends (Since the chapters are so short))

_Wordcount:1772_

**Chapter 10**

He was indeed sore the next morning. He woke up at about 8 o clock. He sat up and stretched his back yawning.

"Rise and shine." Draco taunted.

"Shut up Draco." Harry snapped back, good-naturedly. They were becoming fast friends, even if it was tentatively at first. They headed for breakfast; it was his first quidditch practice that day after school hours and Draco seemed more excited than Harry. Millie tagged along of course. With her bubbly personality she cheered up everyone around her and filled up long silences in conversations that Slytherins were prone to.

Thus Harry arrived at the quidditch pitch in a good mood till he saw Marcus Flint, he had a fierce determination in his expression. Which in Harry's experience didn't mean

well and gave him a sense of foreboding. His senses were right. It didn't. They had one of the most intense trainings in Harry's life, which was saying something with him having Wood as one of his captains, apparently there was one person who was more obsessed with Quidditch and that was his current captain.

Harry decided he didn't want the Weasley twins seeing him walking around on the Marauder's map. So he was planning on "acquiring" it as soon as possible, and that's why he was following them with a non-tracking charm on him so that they couldn't anticipate him sneaking up on them.

He was having fun, something he sorely missed. He had devised a neat little plan to get into the common room: He would stun a first year and steal his clothes, then he would sneak in with a group of other Gryffindor's. So that night he waited in the shadows behind a suit of armor and stunned an unsuspecting first year, found a group of Gryffindor's and followed them into the common room. Once in a wave of nostalgia hit him. He hadn't been there for a while, he paused at the doorway but caught himself and headed for the dorms. He quickly disillusioned himself and crept into the older boys' dorms, well technically he was older, but that didn't matter at the moment.

As he was sneaking in he heard obscenely loud snoring, it was emanating from Lee Jordan, he was sure it was a prank of the twins, no one could possible snore that loud naturally. The good thing about that was that the twins had put up a silencing charm around their beds. Harry quickly broke their prank-and serious warding (to get into the room) with relative ease and put a sleeping spell on all the occupants in the room for good measure. Now all he had to do was find the damn thing.

He searched and searched and then slapped his forehead with his palm mumbling "Stupid" to himself. He crept up to one of the twins' beds and looked under the pillow, it wasn't there, so he headed over to the other one, and sure enough, there it was.

He quickly rewarded the room and crept back outside of the common room in his disillusionment spell. He quickly redressed in his own robes and spelled the other boy's clothes on and confounded him so he wouldn't know what had happened. He tapped the map saying the password 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' And found his way back to the Slytherin common rooms undisturbed. As he was getting in to bed he decided he was going to add some things to the map. He realized his father had never explored the Slytherin common room or the secret chamber. He decided he would explore the Slytherin common rooms with his parseltongue the next day.

He woke up in a daze; he'd had the weirdest dream of when he was a baby. Dumbledore was standing over him waving his wand and golden threads were connecting to him.

He dismissed it and quickly got up to go explore, he decided to start with checking in corners and behind tapestries. After checking all of them and the one he'd come out of after the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco he didn't find anything, except with the one he'd come out of there was a snake carving. He was still searching when people started coming into the common room and was forced to stop so that they didn't hear him hissing in parseltongue.

The day went by in a normal fashion. He had some more boring lessons, he didn't enjoy Hogwarts much during the day because he knew everything already. When finally everybody had gone to bed and he was sure they were asleep, Harry continued his hunt for secrets to put on the map (he hadn't figured it out completely yet). When he was sure everyone had gone to sleep. Courtesy to the map, he continued his hunt, he'd drawn in the whole Slytherin common room, in his lessons since all the stuff they learned he'd seen already he could keep up. He was thinking of where to look next when his eyes landed upon a portrait with snakes on it. He went over to them and started a conversation. "Hello my fellow companionss." He hissed amiably at them.

"A sspeaker."

"Did he jusst Ssspeak?"

Incredulous voices asked each other.

"Yesss ass a matter of fact I did, I am the heir of Ssalzar Sslytherin. I wass wondering if you knew any ssecret roomss where I could train?"

"Ssalazar's heir!" Voices were speaking reverently and a female spoke up.

"Yess Ssalazar kept a room here for his heirs to continue hiss work or follow their own passsionss. He alssso had a library in the chamber."

"Really? Becausse I wass there and it wass jusst an empty room with a dessk and a portrait." He said disbelievingly.

"That portrait only workss with the passsword and a ssample of Salazar's blood." The snake said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry sighed and was relieved, he had wanted there to be more knowledge and had been disappointed when he hadn't found anything.

"Ssso where iss thiss other chamber?" Harry asked impatiently. "Behind usss my lord." The portrait hissed.

"Open" Harry hissed.

"The portrait swung open and Harry was stunned.

It was everything he imagined and more, there were dummies of different sizes like real people, they had different builds and fleshy skin. The walls were lined with different kinds of weapons swords, daggers and bows, all very medieval. It was all from Salazar's time after all. In the corner of the room there was a desk with different graphs that showed all sorts of things, like the last person who had been in the room and his (or her) scores.

Saelstiël Slytherin had defeated 4 mid level dummies in the span of 12 minutes and 36 seconds in his 7thyear.

Harry got all giddy and started checking the dummies out; it looked like it had 3 levels, easy, medium and hard. It adjusted to how good you were and it was all very realistic. He tried it out by saying: "Magi-dummy 4 level medium, martial arts." A disembodied voice counted down. ..3..2..1.. Start! The dummy started attacking him with kicks and hits at a pace that Harry could just barely follow. He got out of breath and quickly hissed, "Stop!" And the dummy froze, and then it levitated back to the place it was before the whole fight. Harry smiled gasping. He was going to use this room to its full extent; he was only in his 1st year after all, this was the one time he was glad for it, and the library of course.

He left the room and went to the dorms where he showered and went to bed.

The next morning happened in much the same fashion as the previous mornings. He rather liked the normalcy for once; he didn't have the years before, in the future (alternate universe).

He decided he would visit his favourite snakes that day to discuss what he would do with Quirrel he had completely forgotten about him.

So after classes he headed for the chamber of secrets. As he entered, the now clean chamber he found the two (smaller) snakes together. Apparently Sylas hadn't grown when they bonded, they were trying to figure out why Saphy had grown to be so big compared to Sylas, and Harry secretly thought Sylas' pride was being wounded. His female mate was bigger than him. Harry knew it would hurt his pride too, if he was 20x smaller.

As he got closer Saphy started to hiss as if she was annoyed about something. "What'sss that glow around you master?"

"What glow?" Harry questioned. "I didn't ssee it before becausse I had jusst awoken but.. I think you have a compulssion web weaved around you. It wasss one of the giftss I got when bonding with Ssalazar. I have a ssort of mage ssight."

Harry stepped back as if slapped. "A-a compulsssion web? As in someone is controlling my perssonality and magic?"

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had to get through a rough patch and had writers block (At least it was only a week long :P)

I'm all-better now, thanks to my friend, Sam xD

You might have another wait though, sorry Cringes but it's just, I'd rather make you wait than have a crap chapter up :P


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but this chappie is longer again xD

I have been updating slowly but that's cuz I don't want to get writers block, that would suck. I'm finally getting somewhere but it's still in it's begin-stages. You'll have noticed that I changed the formatting, I hadn't even realized it was doing that :P  
As for this chapter, it's written with more detail.. I admit I was slacking off on that department but that was only because you guys already know how Hogwarts looks like and the great hall etc..

Thanks for the reviews, Faves and Follows I LOVE getting the E-mails, I have a whole folder and special alert-sound for FF E-mails xD

Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now and leave you to your reading..

PS: I'm ok with the new FF formatting and stuff, all of a sudden it's getting more modern. Though I kind of liked the whole old-style too and "Followers"? Sounds like Twitter (which I don't have btw) :P I kinda liked Alerts :P

_Wordcount: 3,151 words (incl A/N) :P  
_

_Chapter 11_

Harry was sitting in charms staring into space, if you looked carefully you would see his vibrant green eyes blazing with a furious light.

No one bothered him from his house with their self-preservation and all. He snapped at everyone in his vicinity. Halloween was coming up so Draco was leaving the school to celebrate Samhain, it was a dark ritual that the ministry frowned upon just like the rest of the dark arts, but they couldn't do anything about it. It had been a tradition for all dark pureblooded families since the beginning of magic, and the ministry had to cater to all, light and dark. Even if it was biased in Britain. Britain had always had a big magical community, but it had been influenced by light wizards like Dumbledore and others before him. Dumbledore had to let the students out that were going to participate in the ritual. Harry wanted to join as well but he thought it might be a bit private. He might go for Yule and do a ritual then. He didn't have to do it but he wanted to, it was supposed to be the day where the veil between the dead and alive was the thinnest and he wanted to pay his respects to his parents. And there wasn't any dark magic at work, well not heavy dark magic.

Harry was so furious because of the compulsion web. He was going to look up diagnostic spells that specifically had to do with compulsion and since it was a neutral, leaning towards dark piece of magic it was in the restricted section.

He was planning on going in there to look up the charms for the marauders map anyway (so he could return it to the twins) but that had taken second place on his list of priorities. Sadly he didn't have his invisibility cloak so he was going to have to sneak in with only the marauders map, which was going to be tricky. There were wards on the common room and the restricted section that alerted the head of house of the student that was sneaking out so he was going to have to be quick or somehow find a way to dismantle the wards. That was unlikely since Snape had way more life experience and had probably put up a ward that 7th years would probably not even hope to achieve. Since he only had learned up to the 6th year he didn't stand a chance either.

He hadn't been very diligent with his studies anyway with Ron always slacking off and Harry following his example. He now realized his stupidity, this obly worsened his mood. As charms ended he quickly grabbed his books and stuffed them into Dudley's old schoolbag. He was getting sick of the second hand stuff. He had forgotten to get a schoolbag while he was in Diagon Alley. He was thinking of owl ordering an expanded shoulder bag with a feather light charm on it.

He decided it would be best to just bring his map and to quickly search the Restricted Section tonight. Normally he would try and find another way but he was really desperate and he wanted to find out if there were any other charms on him. So that's what he did, and just to win time he did it at 3 in the morning.

He quickly headed out with his map in front of him and ran to the library, it was quite a ways since it was on the fourth floor and he was coming from the dungeons. He checked his map and sprinted across the entrance hall heading up the steps, if anyone was there he would be in plain sight except for that it was dark outside, though there were some torches on on the walls to help prefects and teachers that were patrolling. He ran in full sprint to the library. When he got there he was out of breath with his malnourished body, even with his martial arts. That was just dabbling and hadn't been all that serious what he really needed was a instructor and a lot of nutrient potions (which he'd already been taking every morning or he'd be flayed alive by Madam Pomfrey). He needed something that would act faster, nutrient potions took years and didn't make enough difference.

Another thing he had to look up in the Restricted Section. But at that moment he was concentrated on finding the compulsion charm section. He checked the map; Snape hadn't come out of his quarters yet. They weren't on the map but he would show up the moment he left them. Harry started to browse the shelves at full speed in a desperate way, he'd brought a lantern, at times like these he really wished for a flashlight, he wanted to use 'Lumos' but it was way to bright.

He was passing shelves and then he found the letter 'C'. Camping and the dangers in the wild; Compact, shrinking and expansion charms; and finally, Compulsion of mind and magic. He quickly grabbed it. He was going through the pages when he heard footsteps, very familiar footsteps. He quickly checked the map and saw Severus Snape enter the Library. Then he deactivated the map hurriedly and stuck it into the waist band of his pajama pants and covered it with his shirt, then he turned off the lantern and put it under the table. By then he heard the footsteps getting closer, he was entering the restricted section.

Harry tip-toed, (with the book) to another aisle and hid under the table. Professor Snape was looking around with his wand that was Lumosed, then all of a sudden he said "Nox" and the light went out, Harry knew not to sigh in relief yet. With help from the moonlight shining through the window he saw the professor duck under the table that had his lantern underneath it. He held his breath. The lantern still let off a little glow. "Shit!" He thought. Snape looked under the table for the student and got out his wand. Harry was still holding his breath and his lungs were starting to protest. He breathed in through his nose. Snape snapped "Lumos," again in an annoyed voice.

He then headed looked around and headed for the aisle where Harry was hidden. Snape let out an exasperated sigh. Then all of a sudden the wand, with its lighted tip went under the table, the table that Harry was under. Snape walked up to the table and then his face was under the table in a blink of an eye. "Why hello," He snarked, it would've been a hilarious situation if it weren't Harry that had been found. He really needed the information that the book held. He responded with a fake smile and a cheery, "Hello professor."

The man in question almost laughed. Harry could see the corner of his mouth twitch. Though it was probably impossible for him to do so anyway. He quickly resumed his blank expression and forced a frown. On the inside Severus was laughing his ass off.

The boy looked just like a deer caught in the headlights. Severus was then reminded of James Potter and he frowned at his student. "What are you doing here Potter?" Harry was still under the table. He let out a nervous chuckle. "I was looking up something for potions?" He said uncertainly. Obviously Snape didn't buy it. It was at times like these when Harry cursed his ability to lie. He completely failed at it. Snape started getting annoyed, he saw this by the twitch that was forming on the professor's brow. Harry quickly scrambled out from under the table.

He held the book behind him and the professor obviously saw through the whole act and held out his hand and beckoned for the book. Harry grimaced and slowly pulled it out from behind him and was even slower in handing it over. Snape was tapping his boot on the floor impatiently. Harry held it out to him and Snape quickly snatched it out of his hand. He then sighed exasperatedly. His big hands flipped over the book in a quick motion. He silently read the title. Harry could see Snape's eyebrow lift by the light from his 'Lumos' that was aimed at the cover. The teacher's piercing black eyes looked at Harry and he fidgeted.

"This was not what I was expecting Potter."

Harry didn't answer and after a short pause, just long enough for Harry to retort Snape continued. "Normally children your age don't even know of this place let alone this subject. Most adults don't even know of Compulsion Charms and you come from a muggle upbringing. This must have an interesting explanation."

He looked at Harry expectantly. Harry hunched his shoulders and looked down but didn't answer. "Well?" Snape snapped at him.

Harry didn't answer again. The professor let out another exasperated sigh. "Well, then we will have to go to the headmaster with this." He decided. Harry panicked, he was a candidate on his list that would have put the Compulsion Charm on him and was in the top two. It was either he or Voldemort.

"No! I mean, please wait." Harry quickly amended.

"I have reason to believe that I'm under one." He blurted out. Then he mentally face-palmed himself. He was such an idiot, why would he tell a spy that was under control of both of the people he suspected that had originally thrust him into the situation.

"Oh really? And who do you suspect would bother to put a Compulsion Charm on you?" Snape mocked.

"Well, anyone who would want to control the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Snape's eyes widened and then they narrowed. "Oh? And how did this suspicion come to be?"

Harry was sweating by then, he didn't want to give away Saphy or Sylas and he had no friends that were powerful enough or susceptible to auras and magics like Saphy.

Either he needed an empathic friend (which he didn't have) or he needed a damn good excuse to get him out of this precarious situation. He also didn't want to admit that he could speak parseltongue in the first place. That was frowned upon and gave him a head start and a shock-factor.

He hadn't realized this of course when he was in his second year, the last time 'round.

So here he was silent and looking guilty of something he didn't even do, he wished he'd had a friend in the upper years he could pin this on but he didn't.

Professor Snape took him by the arm and did some non-verbal magic to rearrange the books. Harry was dragged out of the library while holding on to his book. He thought he was going to end up going to the headmaster's office but they headed for the dungeons instead.

Once they got to Snape's office he disappeared through a side door, still holding Harry's arm. Harry was confused but it was cleared away when the entered a sort of living room, Snape's living room. It was done in different shades of brown and had a soft carpet he was lead to a armchair and deposited there. "Snippy!" Snape yelled. Harry jumped. He was completely bewildered but then a house elf popped in.

"What cans Snippy do for Master Snape?"

It said with a squeaky voice.

"Some tea, preferably Earl Grey."

"Yes Master." Snippy popped out after saying this looking excited that someone asked her to do something.

"Over reactive houselves." Snape grumbled.

Harry snickered.

"So, now I would like an explanation, preferably the truth."

Harry sighed. He decided that Snape would have to make an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone, so that's what he requested.

"Oh? And you just expect me to agree with that? Do you know how serious an unbreakable vow is Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, but all I'm asking is for you to keep your mouth shut, I'm sure you can humor me professor?"

Snape had a pensive expression he seemed to have come to a decision.

"Fine, let's hope for you that it's worth it."

After having Snape swear that he wouldn't relay anything in any way, shape or form what would be told in the next hour to anyone else. Then Harry started his explanation.

He started by telling Snape that he knew a lot about the wizarding world that he wouldn't expect but that he couldn't explain this because of the laws of magic at which point Snape gave him an incredulous expression. Then he told him about how he could speak parseltongue and had gotten a snake in Diagon Alley and that he (Sylas) had told him about the Compulsion Web.

It was just to shorten his explanation and to leave out the chamber of secrets and Saphy of course, it wouldn't surprise him if Snape wanted some of Saphy's venom for a potions ingredient. It was very, very hard to come by and since people thought the Western Basilisk to be extinct, and for that matter the Eastern ones were thought to be extinct as well but Harry didn't mention that Sylas was the Basilisk of the East.

Anyway, he continued with how he was planning to look it up and had figured out that it had to be in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts' esteemed library.

Snape nodded and seemed to come to a decision. "Fine Potter I will help you but I want something in return."

'A true Slytherin' is what resounded in Harry's mind.

"Well, what is it you want in exchange?" Harry demanded.

"If I find something, you will be indebted to me Potter." Harry sighed after this proclamation but acquiesced anyway, he needed someone who knew what they were doing and had to admit that he was way in over his head.

Snape stood up and cast 'Maximus Revelio' on Harry. He flinched, it was a peculiar feeling kind of like pins and needles but then all over your body. It quickly subsided. Snape went and got some parchment out of a closet.

He tapped his wand to it. It filled up pretty quickly. Snape sighed "Well, I already know your health records but I didn't know that you'd broken your right arm in several places, your wrist and 4 different fingers." At this Snape looked sternly at Harry at which the boy squirmed.

Harry was glad that Snape couldn't tell anyone.

Then Snape refocused his attention at the parchment. "Vital signs are fine, yes, yes," Snape grumbled scanning the page.

"…Here, Magic suppressant, compulsion: _specified_, caster: _Albus Dumbledore_."

Harry flinched at this and Snape lifted disbelieving eyes from the parchment.

"Albus?"

"As I suspected." Harry thought, it came out as a mumble by accident though.

"You suspected!"

"Well, it was either Dumbledore, my parents or the ministry or even Voldemort, but I doubt he would've done that before he tried to AK me." Harry said nonchalantly.

Snape stared, as if it would help him make sense of the whole situation, which it obviously didn't.

Well, if Albus did it I won't have a chance of breaking it. He's a Master-Level wizard, the only person who matches his power is the dark lord and I don't think you can just waltz up to him and ask him to dismantle a complicated Compulsion Charm." Snape said sarcastically.

He then told him he was to serve a detention that evening before dinner to which Harry groaned.

Snape chuckled and told him it was the least he could do for waking him up. Harry questioned him about how his head of house put wards up and the others didn't.

To which Snape told him that it would tarnish the name of Slytherin even more and people already had stigmatized them. Harry thought he had a good point there so he couldn't argue, it was a fact, an unpleasant one, but it was still the cold hard truth. There was no denying it.

Then Harry headed off to bed feeling as if he'd had a weight lifted from his shoulders and then had it slammed back in double force. At least he knew who had cast it, it also made sense with his dream of the headmaster, so that gold webbing was master-level sorcery huh?

What really bothered him was that he didn't have a way to get rid of it.

He sneaked back into his dorm and hid the marauders map. Then he got under his warm, dark green covers with intricate snakes sewn into it delicately and fell asleep on the comfortable bed.

**TBC**

_A/N: Can you guys believe this was about 3000 words? Longest chappie yet!  
_

_~Sooph~__  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Its Harry's B-day today! (YAAAY) Happy birthday Harry! (First time I realize it actually is his birthday lol) see what FF is doing to me? (Goes and hides in a corner and starts sobbing)

So I decided to post now, I'm going away on Vacation! Where there will probably be no internet but I think I will be writing, so I might have more to post at the end of August xD

_Wordcount: 1,674 (Cheating because of A/N) SORRY! SORRY!_

**Chapter 12**

Harry woke up in the middle of the night sweating. He kept thinking back to his first timeline. He thought about the compulsion and how he didn't know how he was being influenced (like if his personality was warped and how powerful he actually was). He tried going back to sleep but kept tossing and turning in the dark. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore and crept into the bathroom.

He splashed water on his face and then lifted his face to look in the mirror. All of a sudden he had an epiphany. He remembered what Hermione and Ron had said. He was a Horcrux right? So maybe, a piece of Voldemort's soul had enough power to break the compulsion? He was after all, in his prime when Harry defeated him right? And even if it were just a part of Voldemort's soul, Harry's power would help him. Plus Dumbledore was hardly in his prime anymore, even for wizards who lived much longer. Now all he had to do was figure out how to contact the Horcrux. Was there a spell that showed you where your soul was? Or was it connected to the mind? Harry decided it might be better if he just meditated; he'd never done it before and felt kind of silly. So he went back to bed, drew his curtains and put up a silencing spell. He crossed his legs and got comfortable and straightened his back. He didn't really know what to do but he tried speaking to himself in his mind, who knew? It couldn't hurt right?

'Tom, Hello? Tom! Voldemort! You there?'

He felt really silly, but he wasn't about to stop now that he'd started.

'Voldemort! Here Voldy Voldy Voldy!'

All of a sudden he felt excruciating pain as if his whole body was being ripped apart. He screamed. It felt worse than the cruciatus, which was weird because he didn't think that was possible. He must've breached his silencing spell cause all of a sudden his curtains were shoved aside; he saw one last thing before he passed out. Draco's worried face.

He awoke in one of the most familiar places. Yep, you guessed it, the hospital wing.

He cursed the nurse when he realized it was way to bright to open up his eyes, couldn't they just draw the curtains at least? He groaned when he felt the state of his body, it felt indescribable, kind of like he had worked out with his whole body and forgotten to stretch and he had a horrible headache on top of it. If he'd ever had a migraine before, it probably would've felt like this, he felt nauseous to say the least.

And then of course someone had to start speaking. Some stupid first years worrying about some other student.

"Melissa! You know that we don't hate you, and flying just isn't your kind of sport!" They had to yell this of course.

Harry glared and stopped hastily because that just worsened his headache. He groaned and apparently Madam Pomphrey heard and shooed them away (Bless her soul). (Pardon the pun)

He tried getting up and was pushed back down. "You stay laying down till I go get the headache potion young man." She snapped. Harry was only too happy to oblige, it was like a hangover times a million.

She returned and forced it down his throat after which he felt much better. He tried getting up but his muscles protested too much. At that moment Dumbledore entered (Oh joy).

"Hello my boy." He said in his most grandfatherly voice.

Harry groaned in response, he didn't want to deal with him at the moment but apparently the headmaster had the opposite idea.

He ignored Harry's response and continued.

"So, how did you manage to do this to yourself, young Mr. Malfoy said that he woke up to muffled screaming. He said you'd had a silencing charm up."

Harry started thinking quickly for an excuse, it's not like he could say that he was Voldemort's Horcrux and he wanted to summon it so it could help him against Dumbledore's Compulsion Web.

So he did the best he could do and lied.

"I'm sorry professor, ever since I was little I've had nightmares of a green light and I am very loud so I usually put up a silencing charm but tonight my scar acted up." He smirked inwardly, he used to not be able to lie to Dumbledore like this but now it felt like he was doing the easiest thing in the world. Maybe it was part of being a Slytherin? Hmm he had to think about that. "It had something to do with a stone?" He looked confused. "And it felt like a thousand knives were cutting into me, and then I woke up."

He made the most innocent confused face that would make Dumbledore proud, the manipulative bastard. (Well, that was if he knew that Harry was saying bullshit)

Dumbledore's eyes widened when he heard about the stone and the knives, it was a very accurate description of the Cruciatus. Harry would know, he'd been under Voldemort's.

So after that Dumbledore patted his shoulder and told him it was good of him to tell the headmaster and made a swift exit.

Now that that was out of the way Harry could get back to sleep, he would deal with the rest of the world when he woke up. Set in his decision he closed his eyes and was out like a light.

The next morning, or day, he wasn't very sure, it was bright out. He felt much better and escaped the hospital wing after promising Madam Pomphrey that he would take his nutrition potions and the other ones he was prescribed with. He headed back to the dungeon and did the rest of his homework to get his mind off things. Then he was welcomed back by a shaken Draco that was very worried about him. He got his dorm mate and (dare he say it) friend to calm down and escaped from him to go to the training room. Once he got there he tried to meditate again. This time he was more polite since he didn't feel like going through the same pain again.

'Voldemort? Tom Riddle you there?'

'Sssssss'

He snickered.

'That didn't mean anything, sssso would you pleassse ssspeak real parssseltongue or jussst plain englishhhh?'

'You ssspeak?' the snakey voice asked incredulously.'

'Yesss I do asss a matter of fact.'

'But I made sssure that I disssconnected from you.' The snakey voice snapped.

'Yesss well, I am a descendent I guessss.'

And Harry proceeded to tell Voldy all about how His mother was Voldy's cousin (At which point Harry shivered, he hadn't thought of that).

Voldemort seemed to like the concept of family since he didn't have any anymore and started being more polite, he would never be nice but Harry appreciated the effort.

After this particular topic Harry went on about Dumbledore, to which Voldemort hissed and spat at (Or that's what it sounded like).

And he filled him in about the compulsion charm. Voldemort was happy about how Harry didn't like Dumbledore and the started a whole new temper tantrum about the whole Compulsion thing.

Then after he'd calmed down Harry filled him in on his plan.

Afterwards they melded again (Their souls), which didn't hurt as much as before (Not nearly) it wasn't comfortable either though. Harry heard Tom Riddle's voice in his mind afterwards (Apparently the melding made him sound more human. ) Marvolo (As he was told to call him) told him it wasn't supposed to hurt but that the Compulsion web could've interfered but didn't apologize (which Harry expected.) Who was he kidding? Voldemort apologize? (Insert inward snort here)

So they came up with a plan that had to do with Snape. He would brew them a potion (Which sounded impossible from Harry's perspective.)

And after that they would continue trying to figure out how to break the damn thing.

So Harry headed for Snape's office (It was Saturday) and asked him about it. Snape seemed to know it and told him to come back tomorrow. Harry was really excited and nervous since he had no idea if it would change his personality or not.

And apparently it hurt like a bitch, which he was really NOT looking forward to.

TBC

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked it xD

I'm hurrying this part up a bit (Which is why it seems so rushed to get onto the next part :DD)

And someone told me that I shouldn't get stuck on this, which is what I'm doing, but it is my story, so I will take as much time as I want :PPP

(Snobby, smug authoress voice) Hmm, sounds like authority, never mind :P

This was a favour though (With the plot moving faster).

I won't be posting soon, but yeah, we'll see. Sorry about this chapter being short, (Shrugs) but I guess it's better than nothing..

I'm kind of in writers block, but not really so I don't want it to get worse, I hope you understand.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the long wait, life's been better over here but RL is my 1st priority of course.

I'm posting this as a late birthday gift to myself (24th of October)

Also, I feel we all kind of need a pepper up with Sandy an' all. What a bitch. (It's kind of Ironic with 13 being an unlucky number, that my 13th chapter comes out in a rough time)

Now that I've got that out of my system. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.

* * *

Word count: 1042

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Harry looked quite Harried (couldn't resist) when he skittered across the dungeon floors near Snape's office. After coming to a successful stop, he swiftly composed himself and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" He heard and quickly let himself in.

Little did he know, the visit wasn't going to turn out quite the way he expected it to.

* * *

He walked up to the desk and quickly asked Snape if he could have the potion since he really wanted to get it over with.

Snape sneered at him. "Did you really think it would be that easy? That all you had to do is take a potion and the master-level sorcery would all just disappear? Don't be so naïve."

Harry took a step back in surprise, which then turned into shock and ended in indignation.

"What? Is it so horrible that I wanted this Compulsion web to go away? And it isn't like you said anything to contradict it yesterday."

"It was quite late, did you expect me to offer you tea with biscuits after you placed your order?" Snape asked sarcastically.

Harry huffed. "Of course not! You told me to come back the next day, which is precisely what I did. I assumed-" He was cut of by Snape.

"Exactly! You assumed! Don't make assumptions about things you don't know!"

Harry fumed. But instead of exploding he counted to ten in his head and calmly asked. "So, what do I have to do to get this bloody thing off me?"

Snape quickly changed into one of his lecture tones and started explaining the highly complicated process of getting rid of the Compulsion web, but first he had to explain the basics.

"Essentially it is a very well thought out piece of magic. There are multiple compulsion charms weaved into a web. A compulsion charm in itself isn't all that bad because it kind of nudges you to do something. For example you could compel Draco to hand you your quill in class."

Harry quickly digested this and nodded.

"It is borderline dark arts but doesn't qualify as a dark art because it isn't all that potent. The Imperius on the other hand is, you could Imperius someone, and they would be a doll for you to control. With a compulsion you couldn't make someone do something that goes against said person's whole moral code or principles."

Harry seemed to be catching on. "So, the Imperius makes you mindless and can make you perform ruthless acts of murder, because you're not actually there."

"In conclusion, a compulsion is therefore not as drastic."

Harry seemed much more relieved at this news.

Snape saw his expression and was quick to dissuade him of this notion. "No Potter it isn't that simple, what you said is true but a compulsion '_web_' is much more drastic. Especially when cast by a Master-Level Sorcerer."

Harry didn't really want to hear it but he knew it was inevitable. So he bit the bullet and listened to Snape's full explanation.

"A compulsion web is a series of compulsion charms weaved into one, as the name suggests. The problem is that it is self sufficient and connects to your psyche, especially when you have had it on for a long period of time, this could be quite detrimental to your brain, body and the worst cases it could even lead to insanity. Therefore we must be incredibly careful. The potion I've just started is part of the process, this method of course is not completely reliable. That's why I had to ask you if you were completely sure of your decision, for once you start, you can't back out."

Harry didn't hesitate, but wasn't too quick to answer. He told Snape with a serious and sure face that this was what he really wanted. Damn the consequences.

* * *

The rest of the week proceeded fairly normally, with Sylas being out a lot staying with Saphy.

Harry was grateful because he wasn't around a lot, since he was helping Snape with the potion.

Harry didn't quite understand it, it was very complicated, but he did know how to do the menial tasks like preparing ingredients. He'd done it a lot in his previous universe, with all the detentions he'd had.

He'd tried reading up on compulsion charms without alerting Dumbledore of his perusal into the tomes as that would be quite detrimental to his plan. .

* * *

The weeks went by and Harry was conditioning his body whilst also helping Snape with the potion.

And it was getting closer and closer to Christmas, or Yule depending who you were.

Draco invited him for Yule and asked if he wanted to join in the rituals. Harry jumped at the chance and accepted gratefully.

So when Christmas came around, he said his goodbyes to his fellow classmates (including some Ravenclaws) and headed after Draco. After the long train ride, which Draco found completely useless since anyone could apparate or floo except for mudbloods. Why did the purebloods have to suffer every holiday when they could just let the mudbloods go on the train?

Harry partially agreed but he knew something was holding him back from completely agreeing with Draco.

Harry suspected the Compulsion Web.

As they got off the train and onto the platform the reality of the situation hit him. He was going to the Malfoy's for Christmas.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for all the long explanations, but it was important!

Love,

~Sooph~


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! We're all still here as well! That's a plus!**

**And Happy New Year!  
**

_Wordcount: 1108_

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Draco was looking over other student's heads searching for his parents, it turned out they weren't very hard to find at all with their blond hair. Lucius Malfoy stood very regally with an air of pride and wealth. When he saw Draco though his posture relaxed minutely, Harry saw this because he's been looking right at him but for a passer by, they wouldn't have noticed the difference.

It might have had something to do with 'Mad-Eye' Moody and his influence in his previous life, but that didn't matter. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black on the other hand gave a small smile and kissed her son's cheek. Draco introduced Harry to his parents and Harry shook Lucius's hand and kissed Narcissa's in a pureblood fashion. Apparently taking the floo was below them for they took a private, ministry approved portkey to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

The first glance Harry saw of it was wondrous. He was astounded by the wealth and beauty before him. It was a white house that was about 4 stories tall and had hundreds of windows with sculptures and statues. There was a beautiful rose garden before that in full bloom , Harry suspected that it was done by magic. The garden, if you could call it that had fountains and birds and all sorts of beautiful things that you absolutely wouldn't need but were there just to show you the wealth and power of the Malfoy name.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco said with a smug grin on him face.  
Harry laughed, the sort of laugh when you're overwhelmed and can't believe your eyes.

When they passed the tall Iron gates he felt the wards, he doubted anyone could enter without being approved by the head of house. The ancient wards sustained themselves and had generations of Malfoys in them, it probably had the most history in the whole manor. And to think, this was only one of their estates. The walk to the house must've been very long, but because of magic it was kind of like walking through a tunnel that took you there in 1 minute. Magic compressed the distance.

* * *

He looked up when they reached the stairs, it was an extremely tall house, though it wasn't like the Weasleys where magic was the only thing holding it up. Here everything looked like it made sense.

Lucius rapped his cane on the door and a butler opened the door. He took their coats and Narcissa told Charles, for that was his name, to prepare some tea and refreshments.

They walked though the entrance hall which was beautiful with a

a ceiling painting Harry couldn't resist not looking up at.

All the hall really was was a marble floor with steps leading to another hall that had ornate doors to the side. Narcissa led them into one of them. It was a beautiful parlor they sat down and made light conversation whilst waiting for the tea. Narcissa commented that she didn't approve of house-elves making her tea and that that was the reason for the longer wait.

Harry of course didn't mind and felt a tad uncomfortable with the thick air in which they couldn't relax.

Once they had their tea Harry and Draco were escorted by another butler to their room, Draco told him on the way that this was only for the first time. They wanted to make sure Harry knew the way and was well informed about his suite.

Once they got there, it was about a 5 minute walk. Draco went into another room while Harry was shown his suite. He first stepped into a room with a fireplace and landscape paintings it had a couch and armchairs surrounding it. It was done in dark greens with silver lining and stitching. Then he was led to his bedroom, which had a double, four-poster bed. Again in dark green but with a bit of cream.

When he was done admiring this he was told there was a bathroom through one of the doors and a wardrobe through the other.

Then the butler left through his double doors telling him he could summon a house elf whenever he needed something.

Well, Harry could certainly understand why Draco was so stuck up all the time now.

Harry summoned a house elf asking if Draco was available and got an affirmative. Harry then left his room and entered Draco's.

They had some fun and Draco decided that he should give Harry a tour of the manor.

Harry reluctantly agreed, knowing that it would take quite a long time.

First, Draco showed him his room, which he was quite proud of. Harry was surprised to find it dark blue instead of green. Draco said that it was "_The heir's room_" and that it wasn't green in honour of his godfather whose pure blood heritage was the Prince's and their colour was dark blue.

These little things about pure-blood society that Harry had no idea about, interested him immensely.

Harry told Draco of his cluelessness and Draco decided they'd skip the tour because he knew his library had tons of information on them.

When they got near the library Harry felt him scar prickle a little, he felt excitement. But it wasn't his own.

"Harry, my younger-self is in here, he could help us with the compulsion web.

Of course! The diary! Harry had completely forgotten about it. He had tuned out Draco's running commentary long ago and asked him if he could look around a bit. Draco stopped explaining things abruptly and told Harry he was free to do so, unconsciously allowing Harry free rain of the library. Harry had a sort of hot and cold sensor called Voldemort when he got closer to the book. Draco hadn't been told anything about the book from his father so didn't think anything of it.

Especially with a library so grand, he couldn't know about every book in it.

Harry opened it and started by writing in it.

"_Hello, my name is Harry Potter, what's yours?_"

He got an answer immediately: "_Hello Harry, my name is Tom Riddle. What can I do for you?_"

TBC

A/N: I know there wasn't very much in this chapter but I was trying to be more desriptive as requested.

~Sooph~


	15. Delete, Continue or Rewrite?

Hi everyone, long time no post..

Sorry about that (sheepish smile) the reason is.. and I'm ashamed to say it, I've dug myself into a hole and have run away from my story. I've seen it coming, my outline was crumbling and has given out, I apologize profusely to my avid readers and fans, I'm a fan of lot's of stories as well, and I have to say I've been on this site way too much, because I love reading peoples' stories, and I hate it when they give up.. The reason why I'm posting now, (and I'm at the start of my exams again) is that this was when I posted this story pretty much last year. Which means, don't expect anything anytime soon as it's a 2-week period.

Now, I've posted a poll on my profile where u can vote for 3 different choices, please do so.

I can try and salvage this story but it has one major plot-hole with Lily and Voldemort being twins (facepalm) but I've found a solution to that. But then I'd just have to edit chapters and such, and so you would have to go back and reread to understand, but that's a possibility.. the other possibility is rewriting.. but it might have quite a few changes. Or if you think I've been doing a horrible job or am not cut out for writing, vote that I quit.

I have no excuses for not posting fast enough other than having dug myself into a hole :P So please vote so that I know what you want. Thanks for sticking with me so far.

Yours truly,

_Sooph_


End file.
